


Drown

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that never were is where they meet, and stories that were never meant to be told melt in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

They met with a gasp of 'Sora' and 'Namine' in unison, and all of a sudden it was his teeth on her neck and her nails down his back and clothes were discarded onto the floor haphazardly, easily, as they kept themselves from reality and repeated syllables in their heads that didn't mean much anymore.

"I'm searching for someone…" she told him as she lay with her head on his chest and his arm around her, tracing lazy patterns onto her skin.

He didn't reply. He wasn't much of a talker.

She blinked up at him with her indigo eyes. "You remind me of him."

He didn't smile. "You remind me of someone too."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat up, gathering her clothes where they had been discarded. "I should keep looking for him," she informed him, struggling back into her skirt while talking to him.

He stayed in bed and watched her fix her appearance in the mirror, then exit the room. He let out a shallow breath, rolled over and fell asleep.

\---

"Who are you?" she gasped into his shoulder, unable to see anything through the haze of pleasure.

"I remind you of someone that you're searching for," he said in between pants, thrusting without thinking about it. "And you are the same to me."

She didn't said anything else, even when she climaxed. He gasped out a name, but he wasn't sure whose it was.

\---

This time when their eyes met, she was able to see them for what they were, instead of replacing them with a different blue, a more true blue, like the ocean, or the sky. He blinked at her and looked away, afraid of seeing what he knew was already there.

"I don't know why I keep meeting you," he said, the first to initiate a conversation.

She mentally substituted 'meet' with another word. "We're destined," she told him, and he would have laughed except the expression on her face implied that she was being completely serious. He didn't like it. He didn't like destiny.

While they were falling asleep, she snuggled in closer to him and murmured, "Roxas…" as a content sort of sigh into his ear. He froze and didn't even breathe again until he was sure that she was in a deep sleep.

"Kairi…" he replied, brushing her hair away from her face.

\---

The shadows of the others faded into the darkness where they belonged, and they were glad to go.


End file.
